


Bodyguard I

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Bodyguard [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Miranda needs a bodyguard.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Bodyguard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861537
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Bodyguard I

**DISCLAIMER:** The Devil Wears Prada and its characters belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Just an idea that I had that would not leave me alone... I should blame Cheyne. Oh what the hell, this is all Cheyne's fault, even though she has no idea why. Seriously though, this was just an idea and I hope you like it! This story was written in 2009/ 2010. It needs editing. I hate editing.

**Bodyguard**

  
**By The Raven**

"A bodyguard?"

The calm voice belonged to Miranda Priestly, the all powerful deity of Runway magazine. A woman you did not want to cross, would go out of your way to please and all of that, even while knowing that you would almost always displease her, and that she was very easy to cross.

Right now, Miranda was not really having such a good day. She told herself that soon it would be over, and that she could go home to her children, and that tomorrow would be a better day.

However, it seemed that the fates had conspired to drive her mad. It seemed that the recent deluge of threats that she had received, coupled with a small number of disturbing incidents that her assistants, her driver, and even her so-called boss had made note of, had culminated to this.

"Absolutely not."

Miranda said in a voice that expected instant obedience and that was accustomed to getting it. The note of finality in her voice made everyone within earshot cringe. Miranda was not oblivious to the effect that she had on people, in fact she used it to her advantage, and she used it often. One did not rise to the top, by being nice. Not in this industry anyway.

Emily, her assistant, hurried away to do her bidding, and with an invisible sigh, Miranda sat down at her desk, dismissing the incident from her mind completely. She had other things to do, hundreds of other things to do.

Someone else could deal with the nonsense that were these threats and she could get back to work. That was how it always was, and that was how it would remain. She was Miranda Priestly, after all. She jumped for no one, people jumped for her...

* * *

Andrea Sachs sighed as she looked into the mirror. Glancing at her watch, she noted that she still had a few minutes before she needed to go. The car was waiting, she was ready. She had all the information she needed, she had a company credit card, even insurance, and plenty of spending money, should the need arise.

Checking the line of her perfectly tailored suit once more, just to insure that nothing she was, well, packing, was obvious, she then snatched up her keys and left her apartment. She knew she was a shoe-in for the job, and she knew exactly what was expected of her.

She knew...but it made no difference. Miranda Priestly had a well deserved reputation, and obviously did not want a bodyguard. This was going to be hell. There was nothing to do about it, however, as Andrea was nothing if not a consummate professional, and she never failed at her assigned tasks. Now it was just a matter of dealing with the situation at hand.

At least the car was up to par. Flashy enough that even Miranda should not have anything to complain about, but then Miranda would hopefully never know exactly what was hidden in the car, and just what the car could do. She would never approve, but Andy did not care. Miranda would not be harmed on her watch, that was all that mattered.

Soon enough she found herself in the elevator of the building that held Runway Magazine. Something she had familiarised herself with of course, never mind that she had the phone numbers of every section, and important and pertinent person enshrined in her phone. She also had the phone numbers of just about every significant professional and personal figure in Miranda's life, just in case. It never hurt to be too careful.

The elevator doors opened, and Andy found herself faced with what could only be called organised chaos as she deftly moved between desks and around people, automatically cataloguing locations, reach, weight, height, threat level, even though she knew that all of these people were Miranda's colleagues or employees, it did not matter.

There was a reason she was the best, and that same reason allowed her to command a salary and assume perks that most business executives would only dream about.

"Can I help you?"

The accent of the speaker stood out first. This must be Emily, Miranda's trusted, and long suffering assistant. Also, a possible obstacle.

"I am here to see Miranda. I have an appointment."

Andy said as she handed over her business card, the handmade paper was emblazoned simply with her name, and a phone number. No titles, no honorifics, nothing of the sort. She did not need them. Those who knew her, knew who she was and what she was, and that was all that was needed.

Andy could see Emily startle ever so slightly when she realised that the business card was not only made of handmade paper, but the writing was not printed. Andy had paid a dear sum to have a professional calligrapher create her distinctive cards.

She preferred to be original, after all, and anyway, it would be very had to forge her cards, should such an absurdity be attempted. That alone made the price worth it, not that Andy needed to worry about price much, but she had not stayed on top this long, by dismissing seemingly trivial things.

Emily made as if to stall, but Andy simply smiled disarmingly and thanked her, before walking towards Miranda Priestly's office and except for a slight knock, she did not pause as she stepped into the open doorway and made her way towards the single desk, occupied by the single occupant, who was the woman that Andy had sworn to die for, if necessary.

* * *

Miranda was aware of the unfamiliar presence in her office before she looked up. Prepared to verbally eviscerate the intruder, she looked up. Whatever she was going to say died on her lips though, when she observed her intruder.

Long dark hair, all seeing eyes. A suit that the woman was obviously born to wear, a touch of tasteful makeup. Miranda's sharp eyes spied an Omega Tourbillon on the wrist of her unknown visitor, and the shoes were of all things, beautifully handmade dress boots, not exactly a fashion statement in of itself, but certainly not in any way conflicting with the overall look.

An interesting combination obviously designed for practicality but also to show good taste. Miranda could see that everything had been fitted and tailored for the woman, from her clothes to her hairstyle and even her makeup.

A second passed as Miranda made her observations before she finally spoke.

"And just who might you be?"

She kept her voice somewhat controlled, just in case this was indeed someone she truly should not antagonise, even though the woman was obviously intruding, and did not have an appointment. In the background, Miranda spotted Emily looking very nervous and trying to signal to her that the woman had simply barged in.

With a slight nod, Miranda dismissed her assistant and focused back on her guest. Or whoever.

"Andrea Sachs, I am your bodyguard, and your on-call driver, though there will be plenty of times when your regular driver will suffice, of course."

The woman's voice was smooth, controlled, and completely confident. So much so, that Miranda almost found herself nodding in agreement before what the woman had said registered.

"I made it clear, that I would not be accepting a bodyguard at this time, or at any other time. Your trip has been wasted. That is all."

Miranda dismissed the woman and though she knew that her so-called bodyguard would not actually leave, she was not about to give in just like that.

"I am afraid you don't really have a choice Ms. Priestly. My CV is on your desk in front of you, you can look it over at your leisure. I am afraid though, that you are stuck with me."

The woman's tone was quite mild, but Miranda got the impression that the actual ending of the sentence was: ...and I am stuck with you.

Glancing down at her desk, Miranda spotted a folder she had obviously missed before, despite its prominence on her desk. Opening it up, she saw that it contained a single sheet of paper that had a small photo of Andrea Sachs attached, in addition to a business card. Quite the business card, in fact. Miranda was certainly not ignorant to that fact.

Looking up, she saw that the other woman had not moved or made any sound at all since she last spoke. The calm stillness of her had actually made Miranda momentarily forget her presence altogether. Curious.

The CV was brief. Name, education, training, skills and qualifications, a dozen numbers to call to obtain references from if needed, and a few brief words about the underlining conditions of her work.

Not a contract, by any means, but Miranda got the distinct impression that violating the conditions would not bode well with her bodyguard. Basically, it stated, that the woman was not her assistant, nor was she her employee directly.

So, while there would be a tacit agreement that she would defer to Miranda whenever possible or applicable, she was an independent entity, who would make her own decisions about any given thing. It all looked so reasonable, so fascinating, so totally unacceptable.

This would not do...

* * *

Andy could see the moment when Miranda decided to give her two full barrels, this despite the fact that Miranda easily had one of the most unreadable faces that she had encountered in her professional life, perhaps even her private life.

"I would strongly suggest that you leave, unless you really want to see what I can do when sufficiently angered."

Miranda's voice held the threat of a steel fist encased in a velvet glove. Thankfully, Andy was immune to whatever the woman could throw at her, but she knew from past experience, and from Miranda's reputation that the experience in of itself would not be pleasant. She sighed mentally.

"I think you will find that what you can do, through considerable to most, will have no effect on me or my life, aside from creating unneeded animosity and tension between you and me. I am not saying I resent your threat, but I think you will find yourself resenting the fact that you cannot so easily manipulate me or my life."

Andy knew she was playing with fire and that she was goading the very powerful woman before her, but she also knew it really was absolutely necessary for them to get past this initial power struggle as soon as possible, so Miranda should be prodded into seeing just how stuck she was with Andy, with a bodyguard.

Miranda picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"Security, I need you up here to remove an intruder. For your sake, I hope you make it here within the span of a minute."

Andy observed that even when incensed, Miranda was calm, cool and collected, and found herself wondering if the woman ever raised her voice, or if she was ever ruffled, or out of control. A momentary image of Miranda, with her head thrown back and her body flush with ecstasy floated across Andy's consciousness. She quickly swatted it away as she became aware of approaching security.

Turning slightly, she hid a smile when she realised that they had already been briefed as to who she was, and what she was and pretty much had been given assurances that even if Miranda threatened their jobs, that they were not to comply with her whims and wishes with regards to Andy Sachs, or they would actually lose their jobs, versus merely be threatened with the prospect of that happening.

* * *

Miranda's sense of satisfaction deflated slightly when she saw the summoned security guards hesitate when they saw the dark haired woman who seemed to have taken up residence in her office. What could this mean? She would find out soon enough.

No one denied Miranda Priestly what she wanted.

"Please remove this woman from the building."

Miranda said firmly her tone indicating that the subject was not up for discussion. To her horror however, neither man moved to even attempt to remove Andrea Sachs from her office, or from anyplace else for that matter.

"I am sorry, Ms. Priestly, but we are under strict orders not to molest Ms. Sachs under any circumstances. Please take it up with our supervisor, and with building management, if you have any questions about why. We apologise for the inconvenience, but our hands are tied."

The man sounded almost afraid, but quite resolute when he spoke, and before Miranda could even formulate a reply, the two security guards were gone.

Silently shocked, she looked at Andrea Sachs again and narrowed her eyes slightly in disapproval before realising that there was really nothing she could honestly criticise the woman for, she was wearing a three thousand dollar suit, after all, and she wore it perfectly. Something about the way the other woman held herself drove Miranda crazy. It was like she was untouchable, and it was also like she was Miranda's equal.

It was infuriating, annoying, and it was also supremely sexy.

With an internal sigh, Miranda relented for the moment. She would make some calls after the woman had left her office to get rid of her, but for now, she did not want to escalate a situation that was already volatile, after all, her staff were all within earshot, and it would not do to make a scene, she had a reputation to uphold, after all.

"Emily will show you around."

Miranda said nothing further, knowing that now the woman would have to at least leave her office. Insisting on staying would only make her look childish, and for now, there was a stalemate of sorts, so nothing further could be done, for now.

Feeling like a voyeur, Miranda watched as Andrea walked out, her gait smooth and elegant, and just oozing confidence.

Yes, sexy was the word...

* * *

Andy was not a fool. She knew that this was just round one, and she also knew that she had not won it definitively. They would probably have to go the full ten rounds to determine the eventual victor, and it was going to try her patience and her stamina. She could tell already. Just as well that Miranda was easy on the eyes and so fascinating. The forelock of silver white hair seemed to ask for fingers to come and move it out of the way.

Shaking herself out of her momentary lapse, Andy approached Emily who was now regarding her like she was an alien species, something to marvel over, but perhaps fear. One never knew what something so new and exotic would do, after all. It could be good, it could be bad. In the meantime, it was best to stay on alert.

Emily showed her briefly around the main office and eventually left her to her own means when she needed to get back to Miranda and her demands, and Andy could not help but feel some relief when she did. She needed some time with her thoughts, and she was able enough to figure her own way around this office and no one was going to challenge her if Miranda did not, so...

First, she needed to stake out a work area, somewhere she could be when she was not with Miranda. Somewhere close enough, yet far enough. It posed a dilemma of sorts. Ideally, she would just claim a desk, but this was not ideal. She knew that if she intruded too much, Miranda would be so uncooperative that her job would be impossible, or that much more impossible. No need to make things worse than they had to be.

Five minutes had passed since she had left Miranda's office. By now, there would have been time to check at least two of her references and to call the security of the building, and the building management about the security of the building. Andy estimated another three to four minutes of reference checking before Miranda moved onto her immediate superior, who was boss only in name, but who actually had the say in things like this.

She should have the time to check out the bathrooms, and to use them. If Miranda was even half a demanding as her reputation let on, Andy figured she should develop a habit of taking care of her own needs whenever possible. Anyway, she needed to check all the offices on this floor in addition to the stairways and other pertinent building features.

Might as well start with the bathrooms...

* * *

****Miranda resisted the urge to slam down the phone. Every avenue she had thus far tried, had stonewalled her completely, or told her to call someplace else. In the end, her own boss had told her to bite the bullet and put up with the bodyguard. He had also assured her that Andrea Sachs was the very best that money could buy, in fact money could not buy her, she was so good. She apparently had the pick of just about any client she wanted almost anywhere in the world, and she could name her price.

Why had she chosen Miranda then?

The phone numbers she had called on the woman's CV so far, had all given superb feedback and Miranda was impressed despite herself when she spoke to several extraordinarily famous people who were willing to be available to give their bodyguard a verbal reference. There must be something very special about Andrea Sachs.

Still, if she had to accept a bodyguard, it would be on her terms, or it simply would not be at all. Miranda was not about to become a pushover. With her mind made up, she looked up to ask Emily to summon Andrea Sachs back to her office, when her eyes met with the dark eyes of the woman in question.

"It seems that I am indeed stuck with you, Andrea Sachs. You may use the office freely for your needs. There is a free desk, for now, you may make it yours. That is all."

"You can call me Andy."

The dark haired woman said with what looked like a small smirk.

"Very well, Andrea. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do."

Miranda had been expecting perhaps the slightest flinch of annoyance at her insistence at using Andrea's full given name, but what she got was a slight look of pleasure instead. This bodyguard; this woman, was going to drive her mad with her unpredictable behaviour...

* * *

Shortly after Andy had yet again left Miranda's office, she had spotted the empty desk in the space beyond. It was small, it had no drawers, but it had a chair and it was suitably located. So, without much preamble, Andy walked to it and after some minute adjustment sat down and pulled out her phone. She could actually check her email and do many basic computer related things with her phone and it also it worked as a PDA. It suited her needs perfectly and also, she always had a clone of it at hand, should the original item somehow get misplaced.

Looking at the display, she saw that she had thirteen messages, most were things that she could attend to later, but some she would have to deal with now, while she had some time. Keeping her senses tuned into the space around her, Andy proceeded to answer phone calls as discreetly as possible, aware of the intense curiosity that her presence was generating.

A few minutes later she was forced to cut a phone call short as a text message warned her that Miranda had summoned her driver. It was slightly predictable that the stubborn woman would immediately try to circumvent her, but it would not work. Andy could command the prices and respect that she did, because she was good at what she did, damn good at it. Miranda was going to have a surprise, but she would get over it.

Moments later, Andy shadowed Miranda as she left her office and though she knew that the woman would not appreciate her presence in the elevator with her, that was one thing that Andy was not going to compromise on. Stairs were just too unpredictable, as was who could get into the elevator on whichever floor it encountered on the way down.

The ride was silent and soon Andy was holding the door open for Miranda on the car that she had so carefully prepared when it had been delivered to her a few days before. She had a whole team who worked on her cars, but the final touches were always done by her. She could not stand having anything around her that she had not personally checked and prepared. More than once it had saved her skin. Just another part of the job, a part that she enjoyed, in fact.

To her credit, Miranda only hesitated for a fraction before getting into the car and then Andy was pulling into Manhattan traffic in preparation for whatever destination Miranda would give her. Though not a Limo, Andy knew that the car would pass muster, how could it not. It was the best money could buy for the job at hand and there were Limos that cost less than this car.

"Home."

The words were clipped but not impolite, and Andy had a feeling that it was a test, perhaps Miranda intended to put her through her paces, just to see if she really knew what she was doing.

Nodding slightly, Andy made her way through the traffic and they were soon on their way, the silence amicable despite the circumstances. Miranda seemed oddly subdued in fact, but that was unlikely to last for long.

Andy noticed that they picked up a tail almost immediately, but who they were she could not tell. Press? Miranda's stalker? Someone who she had asked to tail them so that Miranda would not be alone with Andy, or at least too alone? By the driving, the tail was not professional, but also, it was not so haphazard as to be just some random person doing Miranda a favour. Probably press, possibly the stalker.

"Tell me, Ms. Priestly, is there a reason why we would be followed almost immediately after leaving the sidewalk in front of your building?"

Andy used her calmest, most professional tone as she increased the aggressiveness of her driving ever so slightly, ready for anything.

Miranda took a breath, as if startled by the question, before she looked back through the tinted windows of the car. Andy doubted that she would be able to pick up the tail, unless she knew who it was that is. Waiting, Andy took a turn that would drive them away from their destination, but not too far off track so that she could recover the destination if the situation was a false alarm.

* * *

Miranda felt adrenalin spill into her blood at the words of the dark woman who was driving the car. Her first thought was of her children. She had to make sure they were safe from this new and unknown menace. She was not really cognisant of reporters ever following her, so as far as she knew, the threat was real.

Cursing herself for being so stubborn about it before, she relented her pride and without hesitation spoke.

"I want you to get my children, if they are to be anywhere, they are to be with me. They say you are the best, so the safest place seems to be with you."

Miranda saw Andrea touch her ear as soon as she finished talking. It was then that she realised that the other woman had put on an earpiece when she had gotten into the drivers seat. She was making a phone call.

"Find out where the children are, right now. You have two minutes to give me a direction to head in, and five to give me an address to head for."

Andrea touched her ear again and focused once more on her driving. Miranda could not help herself, despite her fear. Impressive.

"We will collect your children and assess this possible threat."

Andrea said as she touched her ear again, obviously answering a phone call.

"Right. I will be in touch when I have the children."

"Please fasten your seatbelt, Ms. Priestly. The ride is going to be a little rougher than you are used to."

For once in her life, Miranda did as she was told. Something about Andrea's voice said that she was not kidding, and that it was not actually a request.

"Your daughters are at your home. Well will collect them from there. It can be assumed that whoever is following you, knows where you live, and right now we simply want to get there first, so I am not going to try to lose them, just outrun them."

Miranda felt the pit of her stomach clench when the powerful car accelerated through the traffic, Andrea's driving making short work of getting onto some side streets and quickly Miranda perceived that they were in fact, quite close to her home.

Coming to a stop, Andrea rose from the car and surveyed the area carefully before opening the door for Miranda.

"You have five minutes. Get your children, grab your passports, and get back out here. No packing, no phone calls, no questions. Go"

Andrea's voice allowed for no argument, and again Miranda found herself obeying, something about the other woman's demeanour told her to do as she was told. She could fight, refuse, or ask questions later. Right now only her children mattered.

* * *

Andy was very happy that Miranda Priestly was doing as she was told. She fully expected that as soon as the shock of the situation wore off, and when she had her daughters safely at hand, arguments would erupt, but for now, time was of the essence. Andy estimated that they had about seven minutes before the tail showed up.

She fully expected it to show up, whoever it was, was not going to make it easy to simply get lost. Neither was Miranda's profession. With some luck however, this issue would be resolved sooner rather than later. Andy hoped so anyway.

Walking to the open front door, Andy spied the small family walking down the hallway towards her. The twin girls, Cassidy, and Caroline obeying their mother and as far as she could see, only purse, and two school backpacks were in tow. That was another thing she was going to have to work out. Accommodation and provisions for this undoubtedly high maintenance threesome.

"Time to go. Please get in and buckle up and save your questions for later."

Andy said as pleasantly as possible. Her senses told her she only had a minute to make tracks. She was never wrong. Touching her ear she called her headquarters on speed dial and spoke in coded words to the assistant on the other end.

"I need a booking at the hotel. Full service."

Hanging up, she turned her attention briefly to her passengers and then to the street. It was time to go. Things were too quiet, both in the car and outside of it. Her phone vibrated. Touching her ear she waited.

"Penthouse floor has been reserved. The staff has been briefed and we are screening right now for whistle blowers and trouble makers. Four personal shoppers will meet you there with racks of clothes for her and the children. Your kit has been will be delivered to supplement your car kit."

"I demand to know what is going on."

Miranda's calm voice cut across Andy's focus before her assistant hung up. Without a second thought, Andy touched her ear and spoke.

"We are going to a hotel. Until I know what is going on and who is following you, I need you in a neutral location where I can control the variables and possibly get the upper hand. Tomorrow, I will decide what to do next. I can have your assistant brought over to the hotel, if that will help you acclimatise to the situation."

"Who says you get to decide?"

"I do."

Andy touched her ear again. Another one of her six trusted assistant answered. Each one has an area of speciality, and in this case, Andy needed data mining to occur, so she gave a list of variables. Make and model of the car that had been following her, how it had picked up the trail immediately, so had been laying in wait. The level of professionalism of the driver, and then to correlate the information with recent threats and stalking.

It was possible that this had nothing to do with Miranda's recent problems, maybe the real problem was something that neither Miranda or her boss had considered. The stalker/harasser might be a harmless nobody, something that the local PD could handle. Something about the whole thing just rubbed Andy the wrong way.

This was something more serious...

* * *

As Andrea pulled the car into the parking entrance of one of the better hotels in Manhattan Miranda felt her stomach clinch a little more. So far her daughters had been calm and collected about the situation, but it was only a matter of time before they started to ask questions, and then she would have to start demanding answers.

Andrea opened the door and when the three of them stepped out, an impeccably dressed woman walked up to them. Andrea handed the woman the keys to the car and guided them into the hotel, waving off the doormen and the concierge as she did. Without pause, she walked to the VIP elevators and urged them to get in.

Feeling a little flummoxed, Miranda urged her daughters into the elevator and in a short while, it opened up to the penthouse floor of the hotel.

"You will be staying here tonight. Emily is waiting in the office over there, and the smaller bedroom has been set up with internet, games, a television and books for the girls. Room service will provide anything you need and the hotel has instructions to go out on errands for you, should Emily not be sufficient in that capacity."

No sooner had Andrea finished speaking, when the elevator opened again and Miranda saw for the first time how the woman really was a bodyguard. Without hesitation, she placed herself between the elevator and the small family she was protecting, and Miranda saw her hands flex, as if ready to reach for something.

Then she relaxed when the same woman who had driven the car away was revealed, carrying a garment bag and a small black leather suitcase. Andrea accepted the things and seemed to dismiss the woman before she carried them to one of the bedrooms.

"You are staying here as well?"

Dark eyes looked at her intensely, their depths alight with intelligence.

"Yes."

"And if I object?"

Not that Miranda was planning to object, but she was over her shock now and was not about to become a pushover in this situation.

"I will ignore you."

Andrea replied as she handed Miranda a key-card.

"Except in case of an emergency, the elevators will only operate with this card and the one I carry."

Miranda took the card the walked into the office that the other woman had indicated upon their arrival, and sure enough, there was Emily. The poor girl looked bewildered, but she had her phone and her papers, and she looked ready to serve. The girls were right now amused in the room that had been set up for them, so Miranda supposed that whatever questions they had could wait until dinner.

Looking back at Andrea, she saw the woman staring out of the windows over the city, presumably trying to work out a solution to their dilemma. Miranda found herself almost wistfully thinking that she would not mind a delay in the solution, as Andrea would move on to other clients when she was no longer needed here. Even in just a few hours, Miranda had become fascinated with her. She did not want her to leave...

* * *

Andy mentally sighed before walking into the room she had claimed for herself. In it, her kit, and the necessary items were waiting. For now she just wanted to get out of these clothes. Though showy, they were not what was needed should the need arise. Still, she had to dress in something that she would be able to go out with Miranda in. There was no saying what her unpredictable client would do, and certainly she was not a prisoner to Andy's whims. She was free to go, but Andy sincerely hoped that she would at least spend the night in the hotel.

Picking up her phone she called her office.

"What appointments does she have for tonight?"

Andy spoke into the phone without preamble. Her team was professional. She could reward them and thank them later, for now, it was all business.

"She has a dinner with a fashion designer. Her children have no appointments."

The crisp reply was swift, obviously in anticipation of her question. Some details as to where Miranda would eat were also provided and then she hung up the phone.

Andy knew that Miranda's children would be happy to be in the hotel for the night. The room they were in had been made into every adolescent's dream, and as long as their mother remained calm, so would they. Andy was just happy that they had each other, adding friends at this time would just be awkward.

After checking that Miranda was still in her office, Andy opted for a quick shower, and then she dressed for the evening. Even if they did not leave the hotel, it was unlikely that Miranda would consent to staying in the room, she it was important that she was prepared.

A silk camisole and panties began her outfit, socks made of a silk and wool blend followed, then she slipped her arms into a crisp linen shirt, enjoying the momentary freedom that being nearly naked allowed as she checked over her armament.

A deadly knife that would be tucked into a sleeve sheath, a holster at the small of her back would hold her sidearm. It never hurt to be too well prepared. Her phone was charging, it would be ready when she was dressed. Automatically, she checked her extra clips, before sliding them into the slots on the holster, everything looked fine.

Her money clip, credentials, a set of lock-picks, a tiny ear-bud for communication, and a pair of yawara, a small multi-tool and a mini-mag light completed the armament.

Andy's clothes had been specially tailored to allow her to carry this quantity of equipment without really revealing it to anyone in particular, and also without stressing the delicate seams of the clothing.

She was a bodyguard to the stars, it would not do for her to look like a hulking thug, even if that was something she sometimes was. The one thing she had not been able to add to her arsenal was any sort of body armour, it simply was not practical, despite the possible usefulness it presented.

Lost in her inspection and slightly off-guard due to the fact that there was relative safety that could be assumed in a secured hotel room, Andy did not notice that there was anyone approaching her door until the door swung open. Quickly tossing her suit jacket over her weapons in case it was one of the children, Andy turned to face her unexpected visitor.

* * *

Whatever Miranda was going to say died on her lips when she laid eyes on Andrea. The woman was standing by the bed that was in the middle of the room, in her socks, wearing a shirt that did little to hide her body, but that concealed it just enough to make Miranda stop breathing for a moment.

When Andrea turned, Miranda was treated to an expanse of bare flesh, as the shirt was not buttoned up. Part of her mind mourned that the her bodyguard was wearing underclothes, but that small part was easily dismissed. Long muscles, smooth skin, tanned, deadly.

Unbelievably sexy.

Miranda took a breath and tried to gather her wits and then she saw it. Unmistakable, an answer no doubt, to the look that she had probably given Andrea when she walked in. A hot flash of desire crossed the other woman's face before vanishing in the same instant that it had arrived in.

"The girls want to know what is going on."

Miranda said without preamble. While she watched, Andrea pulled elegant pants on before tucking in her shirt and fastening her belt. Watch and earrings followed, then she moved aside her jacket. Though Miranda did not have the experience needed to identify everything on the bed, she did recognise the holstered gun and the sheathed knife.

It made her shiver to think about the need for them, but also the power behind them. In moments however, the weapons were concealed into Andrea's clothes and she was fully dressed.

Miranda experienced a pang of regret. She had enjoyed her brief voyeuristic foray into Andrea Sachs almost naked.

"It is up to you what you tell them, Ms. Priestly, but you really do need to convince them that it is a good idea and a fun one to stay in this hotel for now."

Miranda found that she did not like Andrea calling her Ms. Priestly.

"Call me Miranda."

She said before turning and walking out. Her mind was still addled by Andrea in her shirt, and she really did need to get ready for her dinner tonight, but first, Emily needed to go run some errands, and she needed to talk to her daughters.

Andrea walked out of the room behind her and spoke briefly into her phone before turning to Miranda.

"One of my associates will accompany your assistant. It is only prudent. We do not know if she is also being followed in a hope of either getting to you, or so that she will somehow lead whoever is doing this to you."

Miranda opened her mouth to object but was cut off by Andrea.

"I am not debating this, Miranda, if you want this issue resolved quickly, you will comply."

Infuriated by the other woman's tone, but aroused by her name falling from lips that seemed to have possessed her thoughts all afternoon, Miranda glanced towards her daughters room before making a decision.

"Come with me."

Miranda walked into her makeshift office, obviously expecting Andrea to follow. Thankfully, the bodyguard did indeed follow her.

Thankfully...

* * *

Andy followed Miranda into the other woman's makeshift office where she spied Emily waiting, as always, for the next thing that Miranda needed done. Andy had done some research on the British woman, and all in all, she had found herself impressed by the loyalty that Emily had for Miranda. A small part of her was beginning to understand it, but it was not uncommon for her loyalty to her clients to be genuine, not just motivated by pride, professional reputation and paycheck.

Perhaps that was why she was still a bodyguard, even though she could have easily retired many years ago and lived off the interest of her total worth. Miranda was also a wealthy woman, she did not need Runway, yet she persisted.

Everyone had their obsession and their calling, and sometimes the two were indistinguishable from each other.

"I want some answers."

Miranda said without preamble, obviously her sharp mind had by now figured out that this was not the case of a simple stalking gone awry.

"Right now, all I know, is that whoever was following you was probably not the person who sent you the letters and pictures you received in the mail. Initial research has indicated that the sender is just an infatuated fan with a problem."

"The local PD is watching the house of the individual in question. They do not live in New York City, so in essence do not pose a direct threat to you, short of sending you something nefarious in the post, or by some other means."

Andy watched Miranda take in this information, pleased that the nuclear explosion that she had been expecting did not immerge, at least immediately.

"So what is going on now?"

"And I want a restraining order placed against this idiot who has been sending me things. Any further contact, and jail. Regardless of means of communication, and by god, if he or she comes near my home or children, I will not be responsible for my actions, so best make sure that neither happens."

Andy nodded in agreement as she moved towards Miranda.

"Can we talk privately?"

She asked, smiling slightly at Emily, trying to convey to her that it was nothing personal. The young woman just nodded at her and then looked towards Miranda for confirmation of what she should do.

"Emily, go and perform the errands that I asked you to do. Andrea's associate will accompany you. That is all."

Though Miranda's tone was brusque, Andy's trained ear could hear genuine feeling in it. It was obvious that Emily and Miranda worked well as a team, and equally obvious that the two of them seemed to know it.

After the other woman had left Andy moved to close the door, leaving it only slightly cracked so that Miranda's children would not feel impeded should the need arise for them to come to her.

"Your admirer, as it were, will be handled, I doubt they will be bothering you again. You should know, that I was not called in to handle that. I was pretty sure already before the tail that we experienced turned up, that this was bigger than it seemed."

Andy paused to gauge Miranda's response, but for now, the other woman seemed to be calmly listening, for which she was eternally grateful.

"I think someone is going to try to make a point, with you. It could be an activist group hell bent on undermining everything you stand for. I can list half a dozen right now, who are rabidly against many of the things that feature regularly in your magazine."

"Or if could be someone who wants to show that a prominent target, not a politician or a statesman, but a prominent target nonetheless, can be reached."

At that, Miranda seemed to sag a little.

"Who would this someone be?"

Miranda asked finally, obviously familiar with the possible activist groups who might be stupid or fanatic enough to try something with her and pretty much dismissing them as Andy had.

"We are thinking that this is Mob related. As absurd as it may sound. Though the government would like us all to believe that the only real threat is from overseas sources, the fact is, that we are all much more in danger from internal elements."

Not wanting to get political, Andy took a deep breath and wondered just how much or what she should tell Miranda.

"Right now, there are several organised crime factions feuding amongst themselves and with local, state, and national authorities. It's no longer the Cosa Nostra we are talking about. The Mob, is now a very multicultural affair here in the States."

"But why me?"

Miranda said after a while. Andy had finished talking in the hope that she would ask something, or react somehow.

"You are famous, infamous, on several continents, and represent an elite in the same way that a politician or other national or international figure does. Also, like them, you are known by the common man. Or woman, as it were."

"It is also possible that they think you know something, however strange that may sound, or that they are going to use you as an example to teach another party a lesson about something. It is hard to gauge these things, which is why it is important to assume the worst and act accordingly."

* * *

Miranda did not know wether she should laugh or cry. Andrea seemed to be very cool and collected as she spoke, so Miranda felt safe, despite the dire nature of the possible threat to her and her family.

Mobsters? It was absurd...

"I do not know what to do."

She finally conceded, perhaps for the first time in her adult life.

"I do."

Andrea replied immediately and them moved closer to her.

"You need to trust me."

She said, as if that would solve everything. Perhaps it would.

"All right. Until I have definitive proof that this is just nonsense, I will make concessions for you. I warn you though, don't push your luck with me"

Miranda said with finality.

Andrea just smiled an enigmatic smile at her and nodded her head slightly. After a beat, she said.

"Tell me about tonight's dinner plans."

Before she could stop herself, Miranda found herself wishing that she was going to be having dinner with her bodyguard.

You would like to have her for dinner... Her inner voice unhelpfully inserted as she sat looking at the other woman. Though she swatted it aside impatiently, she had to concede that it was not wrong. She felt the tendrils of attraction towards the dark haired woman who stood so close to her now.

Miranda was no fool, after all.

Mentally shrugging, she proceeded to fill Andrea in on her plans for the evening, giving much more detail than she ordinarily would.

The other woman gave her complete focus when Miranda talked, and Miranda found herself warming under the unusual attention. Scratch attraction, she wanted Andrea Sachs. Of all the times for her libido to come and visit, this would have to be one of the most inappropriate she could think of...

* * *

Andy was very good at what she did. She could read people, she had intuition, training and experience. She knew what was what, and when it was, and how it would do down. She was that good...

It was therefore with some surprise she realised that it had taken her all day to figure out what had been immediately obviously upon meeting Miranda Priestly. Attraction, on both their parts, before Miranda had even so much as known her name, yet here she was, hours later, only now really realizing that initial attraction had morphed into desire.

This was a possible complication. Andy had learned not to mix business with pleasure the hard way. She knew that it could be distracting, dangerous, and difficult. Also, if emotions became vested, and she was then done with the job she had been called upon to do, then what?

She would always be going on to the next job, the next client, even if that person was on another city, state, or even country. It seriously did not bode well for even a casual sort of relationship, never mind at sort of romance she might think she could embark upon.

She had left Miranda's office a few minutes prior, and was now securing her things in the room she was using, checking her messages, and using the facilities. She was sure that the rest of her evening would be occupied keeping Miranda safe, so she really had to be up to it, in all ways.

But the possible problem of mutual attraction was the thing on her mind right now. They were both adult women, albeit Miranda being somewhat older than she was. In adults, desire was not typically expressed in hesitant ways. If hey gave it rein, it could easily consume them. Not a good situation in this case.

Andy would have to find out a way of keeping a tight leash on herself and hope that Miranda would do her part to maintain the sanity of the situation. Right now, that was sorely needed.

Shaking her head slightly, Andy took one last glance around the room before stepping out into the main area of the hotel suite. Miranda would be appearing soon enough, and Andy had a few minutes to idle away. She was confident that Miranda's children would be safe with their babysitter, one of her older assistants, and with room service.

The hotel was as secure as a public place could be made unless you were a president, now it was just a matter of wait and see.

Miranda finally appeared, a vision to Andy's eyes, and after she checked in with her children, they left without a word. The car was ready out front and soon Andy was driving through the night to the restaurant, her mind focused on the job, though a small part of it, was processing what to do about desire and attraction.

* * *

She knows... Miranda thought to herself as she watched Andrea drive. Her confidence at the wheel of the powerful car titillating in of itself.

Miranda sensed, and she knew she senses correctly, that her bodyguard had picked up on her attraction, and that the feeling was mutual. Complicated, was not the word that should be used in this situation. This was something much more than complicated.

They had not known each other for more than a day, it was in fact, somewhat less than a day since they had met. Yet, Miranda wanted nothing more than to have Andrea stop the car and climb into the backseat with her.

The thought was disquieting, but compelling, and Miranda was forced to exert considerable mental discipline to get herself to focus on her upcoming dinner and evening.

It was important that she made a successful connection and she needed to be at the top of her game.

While she was thinking, the car rolled to a stop and Andy got out. The passenger door opened and soon Miranda was walking into the restaurant with Andrea a close shadow, but not directly in her sphere, Miranda quickly found her table and her evening began.

Periodically while she ate, and talked and charmed, she glanced around for Andrea, surprised each time that someone as striking as her, could blend in with the woodwork so well. She usually found her standing in a shadow, or off to the side. Just out of earshot, or a little further, her eyes on constant alert. Watching, protecting, waiting, comforting Miranda.

The night went off without a hitch, but as they were exiting the restaurant, Miranda perceived a sudden change in Andrea's bearing, and a moment later she found herself being pulled to stand behind the dark haired woman just as a man lurched out into view. Miranda gave a startled breath, but remained silent otherwise.

When the man came closer, she felt Andrea shift and a moment later, the man was lying on the ground moaning in agony. She had not seen what the other woman had done, it was so fast and efficient.

"Time to go."

Andrea said as she led Miranda to the car, quickly opening and closing the door, before getting in herself. Miranda found that her pulse was racing as adrenalin burned out of her system.

"What was that?"

She finally asked, breathlessly waiting for a reply.

"I think it was a very poorly executed attempt at a mugging via intimidation. Many would hand over money or valuables to avoid a scuffle, or just out of fear, despite being at the entrance of such a fine establishment. I doubt he will be trying that again anytime soon. I am sure he will have trouble walking for the next week, to be more exact."

Andrea's voice was cool and calm, but Miranda could detect a slight hint of satisfaction in it. Perhaps Andrea had saved someone else a similar fate, and if she had, she definitely had reason to feel satisfied.

* * *

"I did not see what you did."

Miranda asked as Andy pulled into the hotel drive.

"When we get to the room, I can show you if you like."

Andy volunteered before she could think better of it, mentally kicking herself when she realised what she had done. Foolish of her to think that a woman like Miranda would be interested in the brutality that was part of her life.

"I will wait eagerly then."

Miranda said as they got out of the car and moved towards the elevator. Once they were inside, Andy found herself feeling hot, stifled almost. Her blood was still running high, despite the fact that the encounter in front of the restaurant had not been serious in nature.

The elevator chimed softly and they stepped into the hotel suite. Miranda immediately went to check on her children while Andy received a brief from the attending assistant. All was well. Thankfully...

She gave a report of the man in front of the restaurant and then dismissed the woman for the evening and night, unless a need should arise. Her whole team was on call until further notice, it was how it always was when there was a job.

"So, show me."

Miranda's voice came from behind her, and it was only her training that allowed her not to startle, surprised at having been pretty much snuck up on. Turning she looked at Miranda and pulled out one of her yawara.

"I used this to lock his arm, and then I tapped his genitals with my foot. Not hard, just enough to scare and hurt him, but not so much as to injure him. The yawara assures compliance, the tap to his genitals, makes sure he does not forget."

Andy was going to put away the weapon when Miranda stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"No, I mean, show me."

Stunned, Andy pulled out the weapon again, then gently locked it around Miranda's arm. Even with no pressure or levering, Miranda immediately complied to the weapon. In doing so, their faces actually touched, and Andy felt like she had been seared with a hot iron. She almost dropped the yawara as she fought to compose herself.

* * *

Without hesitation, Miranda turned her face a little more and leaned in to kiss Andrea. There was no point in denying it any longer. The whole evening had been torture, and she had not missed the fact that her bodyguard was also feeling it.

"We can't, it could compromise me protecting you."

Andrea said as she leaned away, panting softly.

"Right now, you are compromised because you cannot think past kissing me."

Miranda retorted, pushing her advantage. Andrea resisted though, which infuriated her. No one denied her what she wanted, especially when she knew it was also what they wanted. No one.

Without preamble, she grabbed the lapels of Andrea's packet and started to push it off her shoulders. Her hands were easily trapped and held, but she did not miss the erratic breathing that Andrea was experiencing. She pushed her advantage some more, using the fact that Andrea was trying to evade her, to guide her to the bedroom. The master bedroom, not the one that Andrea had assigned herself.

Once inside, she pushed the door shut and pressed her advantage some more, her hands finally succeeding in pushing the jacket off the other woman's shoulders. She paused when her hands encountered the straps that held Andrea's weapons. She did not know how to remove them, but she did know how to kiss. Without further ado, she pulled Andrea to her, brushing their lips together softly.

"Let me kiss you."

She whispered, the words more of an order than a request. With a degree of satisfaction she watched the pulse race in Andrea's neck, watched the beautifully proportioned chest heave slightly under that shirt that just begged her to remove it.

When Andrea said nothing, and did nothing, Miranda closed the distance between them, her intent so forceful that the dark woman would have to actively resist her to stop her. Miranda was sure that she would not. Resist, that is...

* * *

Andy was backed against the edge of the bed, it was pressing into the back of her legs and well, at her front, she had Miranda herself. Her body was on fire, demanding that she relinquish control, that she give in, while her mind fought a battle against it. On the one side her professionalism, her intellect. The sure knowledge this could not happen. On the other, desire. She wanted Miranda.

She had felt Miranda hesitate at encountering the weapons she wore under her jacket, but it did not slow her down for long. By now, she was almost sitting down. She could easily stop Miranda of course, but she did not know how to do it. Or perhaps she did not want to...

Let me kiss you...

The words echoed in Andy's brain as she vainly sought to somehow evade Miranda's pursuit. She watched as her own hands wrapped themselves around the other woman, as if possessed by a will that was separate to her own. If she did not stop this now, if Miranda actually succeeded in kissing her, Andy was sure that she would not stop whatever happened next.

She might be the super-bodyguard, always in control woman that she was, but she was also very much a living, breathing woman. She wanted this. Wanted Miranda. It was just that simple.

A moment later, she felt the mouth that she had been fantasising about all day, somewhere in the periphery of her mind touch her throat. Not touch it, devour it. Soft lips moved down the column formed by the muscles and arteries in her neck.

It was delicious. It turned her on even more if that was possible. Sensation streaked down her body, into her mind, along her extremities as her mind began to surrender.

Running her hands up Miranda's back she felt the zipper that held her dress together under her fingers. She could taste the air that Miranda breathed and feel her heartbeat along the length of her own body. That mouth was now moving up her neck, along her jaw, to the corner of her mouth. The brush of lips along her own made her moan deep in her chest, an almost inaudible sound, but Miranda heard it.

Without warning, hands left her body and came up to grab her head and then Miranda was kissing her and her mind surrendered. Opening her mouth, she kissed Miranda back, feeling her blood ignite as she did. The zipper at the back of the dress gave way and when her fingers encountered the bare skin underneath, she felt Miranda sag against her and a moment later, Andy pulled away from the kiss to move her mouth down the elegant throat before her, feeling hands tug on her shirt as she did.

A button gave way and with her newly discovered power, Miranda made short work of the rest of the buttons, they landed silently in the plush carpet that was on the floor. Moving her mouth back to Miranda's, Andy proceeded to kiss in tandem with the movements of her hands, undressing, squeezing, caressing, moving in a rhythm that was going to immolate both of them, of this she was sure.

* * *

"I want you."

The words, spoken so softly, made Miranda's body almost scream with sensation, with passionate desire. Without preamble, she took Andrea's hands and put them on her weapons.

"Take them off. Now."

She demanded in a low voice, barely able to contain herself.

The younger woman, her bodyguard, Andrea, complied quickly. Her hands shaking but sure as she gently laid aside the getup. Another time, Miranda might have been interested in examining the system, it was ingenious, but right now, she had to have Andrea naked.

It was an imperative.

Her hands trembled as she pushed the crisp shirt from Andrea's shoulders, her mouth blazing a trail down skin that was bared to her. Andrea's hands were not idle, and in moments she felt her own dress fall to the floor as if it was designed to do that. Sparing no thought to the garment, she slid her hand up the camisole that Andrea wore, her breath catching as she did. So soft, so smooth, so wonderful, she felt imperfections in the skin, but right now, she was in too much of a hurry to wonder about them.

Andrea seemed to also be in a hurry, as moments later she kicked off her boots and trailed her mouth down Miranda's body to bring her lips to the edge of the stockings that Miranda had on. Moaning openly now, Miranda could only brace herself on the other woman's shoulders as skilful hands rolled down the stockings with excruciating slowness, soft lips branding the skin just above the waist of her silk panties. It was torture, delicious torture.

"Come here."

Miranda heard herself whisper in a hoarse voice and a moment later, Andrea was standing before her, her belt already undone and Miranda made no bones about removing her pants, in fact she pulled down Andrea's underwear as she did so. Miranda felt as if she was going to explode. This was not foreplay, this was delicious madness, this attempt to not rip too many clothes.

The knife sheathed at Andrea's ankle did not phase her and seconds later, they were both naked. Miranda felt as though she might tip over the edge by just looking at Andrea, who stood before her, seeming to devourer Miranda with her eyes.

A few heartbeats passed and then Miranda stepped forward and Andrea opened her arms. The first touch of bare skin on naked skin was enough to make Miranda swoon and seconds later she heard the bedcovers of the bed being pulled aside as she buried her teeth into Andrea's shoulder. Marking her, tasting her, wanting her more than she had ever wanted anything in her entire life.

She felt as if she would die if she did not have her, right now. The feeling was so strong.

* * *

Andy broke away from Miranda and climbed onto the bed. There really was not easy way of getting into a bed, short of her lifting Miranda up, which she did not wish to do this first time. Maybe if there was another time, she would, but not this first time. Inviting Miranda to follow with her body language.

For a moment, Miranda did not, her perfect body seemed to hum with energy as she watched Andy. It made Andy wonder what she was thinking about, but soon all thoughts disappeared from her head as she was joined in the bed. Right now, all that mattered was now. She could barely think she was so turned on and when she felt Miranda's body along the length of her own, she moaned openly, wantonly.

It seemed to ignite a fire in Miranda and in a heartbeat, she felt herself straddled in the bed as Miranda kissed her deeply, completely, with a passion that melted her bones and boiled her blood. Enough waiting, enough wanting. Once Andy made a decision she was always thorough about following through, never hesitating.

This would not be an exception.

Sitting up with Miranda in her lap she slid her hand between them finding her way to the wet heat that she had felt as soon as Miranda had moved up onto her. Miranda bore down on her hand and leaned back into Andy's other arm, a low moan escaping her mouth.

The image was highly erotic, agonisingly intimate. It tore Andy's breath from her body as she moved her hand purposefully, gently, knowingly before sliding a finger and then two into Miranda, easily bearing her weight on her free arm.

Leaning forward, Andy kissed he valley between Miranda's breasts before brushing her face against an erect nipple, moaning freely in response to the way that Miranda moved against her hand, against her body. Miranda pulled her face up and kissed her, panting into the kiss as she ground down onto Andy's hand, sweat on their skin lubricating the movement further.

Telltale shivers and tightening told Andy that Miranda was close, very close. Wanting nothing more than to give pleasure to this woman, Andy focused her movements and kissed Miranda in synch with them.

Moments, lifetimes, seconds later, Miranda was almost crushing Andy against her as orgasm took her. Andy's body hummed in sympathy and she could feel her muscles clench in anticipation as she kissed Miranda's throat and upper chest, calming the movements of her hand, but still maintaining the movements so as not to interrupt any of Miranda's pleasure.

Incredible... Her mind repeated, over and over again.

* * *

****Miranda did not move until she felt Andrea remove her hand, gently, carefully, but it still made her hiss in response. Right now, she was being held up by the strong woman in her arms, and the feeling of being safe and protected permeated her whole being. Never mind satisfied.

Lifting her head she looked into her lover's face. Andrea's face was clouded with emotion, and desire. Miranda could feel her racing pulse and the soft panting and it drove her wild. In an instant Miranda knew that if she did not feel Andrea, if she did not touch her, if Andrea did not come, she would explode.

The sensation was overpowering and in an instant, Miranda pressed her advantage, pushing on Andrea until the dark woman was supine on the bed under her.

Sweat glistened on soft skin, and in the dim light, Miranda could see several well healed scars adorning the beautiful body in front of her. Maybe she would ask later what they were, she desperately wanted to know, but for now, she wanted Andrea, and nothing else.

She had to have her, now.

Easing long legs apart, Miranda laid herself between them, moaning as she felt Andrea's wetness smear against her body. Strong fingers curled around her shoulders as she kissed Andrea's body, her mouth wild and hungry. Andrea arched shamelessly into her and curled her legs around Miranda's back. The act was possessive and wanton, and it turned Miranda on even more, if that was possible. Surely they were going to catch flame, the intensity of sensation and emotion was so great.

Wrapping her arms around strong thighs, Miranda breathed in the undeniably delicious human scent that was Andrea. Pure lust. Her hunger escalated and a moment later she feasting, holding on as Andrea undulated under her, listening as she gasped and moaned. Her tongue buried itself deep into the other woman before two of her fingers gently took its place as she moved her mouth up to Andrea's clitoris.

The effect was immediate. Andrea sat up in the bed and gave Miranda a show that she would not soon forget. Andrea was braced against her arms which she was using to push herself down onto Miranda, while her legs moved in synchronicity to increase contact, movement, friction, slide.

With her head thrown back and sounds that heaven was made of coming from her mouth, Miranda was so stunned and mesmerised by Andy, that she was only glad that she was able to perform while distracted.

In a marvellous display of control and strength, one arm came up from the bed and Andrea caressed Miranda's head and face while she undulated under Miranda's hands and tongue. Eyes even darker than usual, looked down at her and Miranda could almost feel Andrea's pleasure from the look that she was giving her.

"I want you."

The words were uttered in a low husk, the sound curling around Miranda's loins and heightening her arousal to the point of almost pain. Andrea removed her hand from Miranda's face and was now reaching between her own legs to guide Miranda's hand, gently removing sopping fingers and gently encouraging Miranda to go lower.

Miranda paused slightly when the hand was removed, obviously Andrea wanted her to decide what she wanted to do.

"You can stay where you were, the choice is yours, Miranda. I love your touch."

Andrea whispered as she moved against Miranda's mouth, legs trembling. Miranda slid her fingers back into place and escalated her movements wanting to make it impossible for Andrea to speak before she decided what she would do next. She was not a prude and it pleased her to have such a responsive and adaptable lover, but she wanted Andrea speechless, she wanted her to surrender.

Andrea surged against Miranda, her breath coming in gasps now as she moved, and it was now that Miranda slowly changed position, a lone finger trailing down copious moisture while her mouth kept Andrea completely distracted.

Hot, tight and slick, is how it felt, but no sooner had she made note of that when Andrea almost screamed in response to her ministrations. Her arms collapsed under her and strong thighs came up to wrap around her head. This just from one knuckle's worth of finger. Miranda pushed further, and in another moment Andrea chocked off a scream as she came, hard, her body shaking and trembling as she did.

Miranda's body clenched in sympathy as she watched. Extraordinary. She had never seen anything as beautiful. Gently withdrawing her fingers and mouth, she laid her head on the smooth pelvic area of her lover and caught her breath, her wet hand clenching a sheet, while her other hand caressed Andrea softly as they both panted from exertion and feeling...

* * *

Andy was quite certain that she had never had an orgasm quite like that before. Her hands and feet were tingling, and she could barely move. Distantly she felt Miranda move up her body before she came to rest in the crook of her arm. Andy could feel the tension vibrating off Miranda's body, undoubtedly the other woman was painfully aroused. Andrea knew she would be in the same situation.

Rolling over, Andy gathered Miranda into her arms and held her, feeling a rare moment of contentment. Pushing her leg between Miranda's thighs, Andy slowly and surely rolled them over, so that in essence, she was straddling Miranda's. Pushing upwards, she was rewarded by a slight gasp, which she immediacy sought to capture with her mouth.

The kiss was heady, ravenous and tasted of sex.

Immediately intoxicated once more, Andy moved her mouth down Miranda's body, kissing, licking, sucking as she went, deliberately smearing her own wetness down a leg, an action which caused Miranda to grab at her and attempt to pull her upwards. Undaunted, she finally found herself nestling between a pair of perfect thighs and without preamble she buried her face, her strong arms wrapped securely around strong legs as she did.

Pushing her tongue into Miranda, she used her lips and nose to good effect in other areas. Miranda arched off the bed in a supple display of strength and as Andy moved her tongue deeper she felt the beginning of Miranda's orgasm. Moving a hand she pushed her forefinger into Miranda, cupping her own jaw as she did and moved her mouth higher, not neglecting anything as she went. The clitoris was just the visible portion of a much larger system of nerves, after all.

When she reached her eventual goal, she used her tongue to gently push back a tiny hood and the soft inner portion of her lower lip to caress the impossibly sensitive area. By now, Miranda was shaking and when Andy sucked lightly, she came. Powerfully, wonderfully; Andy felt as if her own heart would stop.

When Miranda was still, Andy moved up to straddle Miranda's leg, arching as hands came up to cup her breasts and then she ground down onto soft skin, sure that in a day, she had fallen in love with this enigmatic, difficult woman that she was trying to protect. A gasp escaped her lips as she dropped her chin to her chest and looked at Miranda.

So beautiful.

Sensation sneaked up her spine and then she leaned down, kissing Miranda as she came, feeling nails dig into her back as she did, the sensation inflaming her further, enhancing her orgasm.

It was too much, she could barely stand it. It would never be enough...

* * *

It could have been minutes or hours later when Miranda woke up from the slight stupor that she had fallen into. Andrea was draped across her body, obviously having her own moment of lassitude and without thought, Miranda tightened her hold on the other woman.

This had the potential to be very complicated, but she had no regrets, even if it was just a one off thing, at least she would have some beautiful memories to sustain her as the days and weeks went bye.

There was still an unnamed threat to be dealt with. Miranda was confident in Andrea's professionalism with regards to that, even with this added factor of them having spent most of the night making love.

When the threat was neutralised, what then, though? Andrea would move on, no doubt.

She was in high demand, she could have the pick of clients. Miranda made a mental note to try and find out what her average tenure was with each client. She wanted to know if Andrea actually worked for any protracted amounts of time, versus simply dealt with higher risk situations where her expertise was required more acutely.

As if woke by her thoughts, Andrea shifted and opened her eyes, looking at Miranda intensely, but being silent. Her eyes were unguarded, but full of questions and Miranda could see that Andrea was running her own scenarios through as well.

Whatever Miranda might have said next was cancelled out though, when Andrea moved up to kiss her lightly, her touch gentle and warm. The brush of naked skin against her own caused simmering ambers inside of Miranda to start to glow. Surely her body was not up to more, there had already been quite a bit.

Moving her free hand down soft skin, Miranda stopped at a raised scar that was just below Andrea's left breast. Her fingers explored the tissue with care and she was aware that her touch was causing the woman in her arms to pant softly. It pleased her, but she wanted an answer to at least one of the marks on Andrea's skin, right now.

"Where is this from?"

She asked softly, sliding her hand up between Andrea's breasts, up her throat and paused to caress her lips before descending again to search for more things to ask about. She had seen a deep mark on the back of Andrea's shoulder earlier.

"I was slashed with a knife, my ribs stopped any serious damage from occurring, but it was very bloody, and healing was a pain in the derriere."

Andrea seemed almost nonchalant when she spoke, but Miranda felt her heart clench at the words.

"A knife?"

She asked, her voice flat.

"Yes, some maniac was going after a client of mine, and though I was able to deflect the knife from being plunged into either me or them, it grazed my ribs before I was able to disarm the assailant."

Andrea punctuated her words with a kiss where Miranda's collarbone met her shoulder, causing Miranda to shiver.

"And this?"

Miranda asked as she brushed her fingers along a wound that seemed almost like a puncture wound on the front of Andreas shoulder.

"Gunshot. It exited the back, thankfully did not nick any bones or major nerves."

At the words, Miranda gasped out loud, sliding her hand to the back of the shoulder, and sure enough, there was a similar puckered wound there.

"It was not a hollow-point, or my shoulder blade might have been shattered, or worse."

Andrea said as she arched into Miranda's touch, seeming unable to stop herself from reacting, even while discussing her injuries.

"Have you been shot more than once?"

Miranda asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes, but that is the only penetration in my torso. I have been grazed a few times, and I was shot through the muscle on my side here."

Andrea took Miranda's hand and slid it down her body, moaning without shame at the sensation, which distracted Miranda to the point of almost forgetting the subject of the conversation. Her hand was moved over Andrea's waist and she felt the deep groove that scored her side there.

Before she could say anything, Andrea had rolled over slightly and was not kissing the valley between her breasts, and she was summarily distracted. She decided that she could catch up on sleep later, if tonight was a one off thing, she wanted to spend every possible moment of it lavishing her lover's body, and having her lover do the same to her.

After all, one could never have too many good memories.

* * *

Andy was awake in a heartbeat. Her internal clock telling her that it was 6:30 AM. Her senses told her that the room was empty except for a softly sleeping Miranda who was nestled against her and there was no immediate threat that she could detect. Yet, something had woken her.

What was it?

Extricating herself gently from Miranda she silently rose to her feet, her hands automatically seeking her weapons, securing a knife and a yawara. There was no way she was using a gun with children sleeping so close by. Silently she walked along the plush carpet all of her senses alert.

The door would pose some trouble, but she had worked around more significant obstacles before, also it was not likely that in a hotel of this calibre that either hinges or locks would make much if any sound at all.

Slipping out into the main part of the suite she extended her senses outward, trying to figure out what had woken her. After some moments of silence, she found it. Breathing, very quiet, but not as silent as hers. Mentally calculating possibilities she moved in an oblique fashion towards the sound. It was coming from near the entrance to the hotel and close to her door.

Perhaps whoever it was trying to eliminate her before moving onto Miranda and heaven forbid, the two children sleeping across the way. As quietly as an owl hunting helpless mice, she swooped down on her prey, her yawara effectively blocking the intruders throat to prevent any sound and her knife was held directly at the gut of the intruder. Any wrong move, and the would make short work of their life.

The person jerked once and flailed slightly, but Andy was firm, choking them until there was no option except surrender. Quickly she switched her knife to the hand applying the choke-hold and forced her knee into the back of the intruder. Compliance was mandatory and soon she was kneeling holding a head back at an extreme angle and applying a sleeper hold, quickly rendering the intruder unconscious.

How had this happened and who was this?

She wondered as she bound the man with his own belt and quickly vent to grab a robe from her room. She needed answers, and she needed the children to not wake up, or if they did, she needed Miranda to be with them. Moving into the master bedroom, she snagged her phone and moved to wake up her lover, who was now cuddling the blankets and sheets instead of Andy.

"Miranda, wake up."

Thankfully, Miranda woke at once and seeing Andy in a robe and looking serious, she simply sat up and quickly took the robe that Andy offered her.

"Go to your children, I will come for you soon."

Andy said, pressing Miranda's phone into her hands and leading her out of the room, taking the long way around from where the intruder lay unmoving. After securing Miranda, she made a phone call and while she waited she went to the man who was on the floor in an ungainly heap.

Quickly she searched him. He carried no identification, but had a wad of hundred dollars bills on him equalling probably fifty-thousand dollars. He was also armed, a gun, extra clips, flexi-cuffs and mace. It made her wonder exactly what he was up to.

A moment later the elevator chimed softly and in walked two of her assistants. They quickly put the man into shackles and rolled him over, one of them taking fingerprints, another swabbing for DNA and taking a dozen photographs with a digital camera. They them measured him, weighed him and checked his eye and hair colour.

When they were done, they left Andrea a small satchel and departed.

They would be back just as soon as they had some results for her, in the meantime she had things to do. Opening the satchel she extracted a syringe and gloves, quickly swabbing skin and injecting the man with a mind, mood and memory altering drug to soften him up and confuse him. While he lay, still unconscious and bound, she went to pull on some pyjamas under her robe to give her some semblance of order.

When she returned she had only her yawara and her phone with her and prodded him until he woke up. Looking down at him she allowed some of her fury to show in her eyes before she kneeled and spoke.

"You will tell me what I want to know. I recommend you simply do so now, versus get me to make you tell me."

Her voice was low and threatening and she twirled her yawara for effect. Seeing resistance in his eyes, she reached for one of his fingers and brutally twisted it with a joint popping lock. He gasped.

"If you scream or make any sound that frightens her or her children, I will kill you. Think about it. Do you want me to torture you and do you want to know you cannot scream while I do it?"

She had him, she saw the moment he broke.

"I was to eliminate you and put her down, tie up the children, and go."

He said, fear colouring his voice.

"Now remember, don't scream."

Andy said coldly as she broke the finger that she had captive, furious at what he had just said. He gasped and tears came from his eyes.

"What else?"

She said, quietly, taking a finger from his other hand and caressing it gently with her own.

"I was hired by the Albanian mob, they think she is about to reveal that they are grooming Albanian models to become high class prostitutes."

Sensing that he did not know anymore, Andy let go of the finger she had been caressing. He sighed in relief, almost sobbing.

"If you ever even think that you can come near her again, I will hunt you down, no matter where you are, and I will break all of your bones, one by one. Do you understand?"

She said, whispering into his year intimately. He nodded frantically. At that she rose, quickly making a phone call.

"We are changing hotels in the morning, when the children have woken up. I want whoever leaked that we were here by noon. Come pick this mess up and have the floor cleaned. I want no trace of this to upset them."

Her voice held the whip of command and in short order the man was removed and the floor was being cleaned before the hotel room was once more quiet. She then called two of the bouncers she often used for brute force work and asked them if they would mind taking turns riding the elevator until they changed hotels.

The men readily agreed and soon she felt as if she could breathe easy again, at least for a few minutes.

* * *

Miranda watched her children sleep, feeling exposed in only her robe. Only a few muted sounds were heard through the heavy door of the room and she was smart enough to realise that whatever was going on, she would have to wait until she got answers. She assumed that whatever it was, it was extremely urgent for Andrea to wake her up so abruptly.

In what seemed like an eternity the door to the room opened and Andrea crept in, moving as silently as the night. Miranda noted that she had a robe and pyjamas on and she looked tired and stressed. Miranda checked her children and then crept out of the room at Andrea's bidding.

"I need to shower. Please be patient."

The low whisper was modulated for Miranda's ear, touching her heartstrings somehow. She nodded at her lover, and Andrea was indeed her lover, even if they never slept together again. Certain things could not be undone, and went to her own room. In it she saw the messed up bed, but all evidence of Andrea had been removed, even the buttons on the floor, it seemed. It made her nervous.

After a few minutes of pacing, she made a decision and grabbed her toiletry bag and a fresh robe and pyjamas and walked to Andrea's room. She heard the shower going and walked to the bathroom, being careful to make just enough noise so as not to startle the other woman.

Wordlessly she stripped naked and stepped into the shower with Andrea, coiling her arms around the soapy body that it contained.

Andrea turned to her, her eyes wide, before a slight smile touched her lips. Miranda took the sponge from her and kissed her gently, before adding more soap to the sponge and continuing where Andrea had left off. Wanting to have this connection with Andrea despite whatever circumstances had led her to get up and now shower with what seemed to be desperate urgency.

The other woman seemed to unwind as Miranda soaped her skin, and when Miranda used her own body to spread the soap, she did not miss the moan that escaped from Andrea's lips. The sound was like pouring oil onto a fire, it caused a flare-up of passion that almost made her drop the sponge. Involuntarily she bit the shoulder that she had been kissing, causing a hiss of reaction from Andrea, who turned her head and said.

"Fuck me."

The words, uttered in a guttural whisper directly into her ear made Miranda's knees sag as she pushed Andrea against the wall of the shower, one arm curling around her body just under her breasts, the other sneaking around her front.

Without preamble she pushed Andrea's legs apart with her knee and a moment later she slid her fingers into the now writhing woman. Gently, firmly, with determination and intent, Miranda slid her fingers in and out of Andrea, her teeth and lips trailing a path of fire along a perfectly muscled shoulder.

It only took a few long moments and Andrea's orgasm overtook her, making her buck in Miranda's arms, and then she moaned from deep inside her body as she leaned her hands against the shower wall, gasping. Miranda for her part, was paralysed by desire, her entire body aflame, and she realised with some certainty that her sexuality has been branded by this woman.

It was unlikely that anyone else would be able to satisfy her after this night, after Andrea. It was a madness, but if this was madness, she would gladly go insane.

As she was musing this, she felt Andrea slide down her body, her path lubricated by water and soap and then she felt that delicious mouth latch onto her ravenously. Andrea seemed to consume her, her arms wrapped around her thighs and waist as Miranda arched into the sensation, her back resting against the shower wall.

Already turned on beyond all reasonable levels by Andrea, it only took a few long moments and she was coming, her body being torn asunder by sensation, by emotion. It made her weep as she shook in aftermath. Overwhelmed completely by this woman who was now holding her so tenderly and kissing away her tears.

"We need to talk."

Andrea eventually said gently and with that, they finished their shower. Once out, Miranda wrapper her hair in a towel and stepped into her fresh pyjamas and robe. The rest of her routine could wait, right now she need to know what was going on. Andrea was soon dressed similarly, though Miranda did not miss her putting her phone and a sheathed knife into the pockets of her robe.

Miranda had a wry thought when she realised that she herself had her phone and a pen with notepad in her pockets.

Pen and sword, indeed...

"So, tell me what is going on?"

Miranda said as they sat in the main area of the suite waiting for room service to deliver breakfast. They had decided to come away from the bedrooms because they did in fact need to talk and Miranda was unsure of how long they could keep their hands off each other, and it seemed that Andrea had also thought of the same thing.

Before Andrea could answer the elevator chimed gently and Miranda turned to look, seeing a breakfast tray being wheeled in and spying a very large man occupying the elevator behind him.

The man was dressed in a tuxedo, but there was no hiding that he was made of muscle. This was new, the assistants she had seen with Andrea had been more of the slim and deadly sort, not the giant walls of muscle sort.

"He is a friend of mine doing me a favour, I needed someone to baby-sit the elevator."

Andrea said as she tipped the server and told him that she would serve breakfast and he could go. Miranda smirked at the thought of the man she had seen babysitting the elevator but quickly turned her attention back to Andrea who was pouring coffee for them, her elegant and sure hands making a fine show of her exquisite manners.

When she sat down, Miranda's eyes were drawn to the line of silk that was revealed when her robe fell open. Even now, under these dire seeming circumstances, she wanted to reach over and open that silk to expose the even softer skin underneath. When she looked up at Andrea she saw the dark fire blaze in her eyes and her breath caught. It was just as well they had decided to eat and talk in the main area of the suite.

"I apprehended an intruder this morning. Someone sent here to eliminate you and me. Me to free access to you, you because the Albanian mob believes you are about to expose them for grooming Albanian models for prostitution."

Andrea said without preamble, laying it out in the open. Miranda felt her mind reel in shock, not only at the revelation that there had been an intruder in this suite, but that it was true, the mob, albeit the Albanian one, was after her.

"You're kidding, right"

She said, incredulously, shaking her head.

"No, I am not. The man has been taken care of. He will never work as a criminal again, and if he is luck, he might live to a ripe old age far away from here. As for the Albanian mob, well, let's just say I can motivate people to tell me the truth when I need the truth. Is this information true?"

Andrea was now buttering a croissant and not really looking at Miranda, obviously wanting to give her some space.

"Well, I was aware of this, however Runway is not exactly noted for this type of story."

Miranda said quietly, her manner quite subdued in reflection of current events.

"Miranda, you are a very powerful woman, you have other means to spread the word, as it were, should you decide to do so. I am sure the contacts you have in the publishing and media world are more than sufficient to ensure that this sort of story would receive much press."

Andrea was not looking at her, her eyes sparkling.

"Well yes, this is so."

Miranda said as she pondered her situation. Models as prostitutes. There were men and even some women, who would pay a handsome price to bed a model, especially one that might grace a magazine cover or spread.

"I have actually already fed the relevant details to the appropriate people, I expect the story will break any moment."

Miranda added. She was not cowed by threats and thugs. She also wished that she had thought of this sooner, but it had not occurred to her that the injured parties would go to such extremes to stop her. Too late now.

"I see. Well, at least now we know what we are up against. Today we will change hotels, obviously we cannot stay here. If you prefer, I can arrange for tutors to come and work with your children, should you wish them to stay out of school for now, but otherwise I will send one of my assistants to be with them."

Miranda narrowed her eyes, wondering even more about Andrea Sachs.

"Why are you a bodyguard? I know you do not need the money, that much is obvious."

Miranda asked suddenly, infinitely curious, wanting, no, needing to know.

* * *

While she watched Miranda over the rim of her coffee cup, Andy pondered how to answer the question. It was true, she did not need the money, so why was she a bodyguard.

"It is what I do. I suppose I am one of those people who was born to protect."

She finally answered, hoping that Miranda would accept her answer. Just at that moment, Miranda's phone rang, so whatever Miranda was going to say, was lost.

For now at least.

Andy herself needed to make some phone calls, though she knew her assistants could be trusted to proliferate the intruders details to every authority imaginable this rendering him useless are anything but a petty thief. They would also get rid of him effectively by putting him on a one way flight to the Yukon with only a thousand dollars in his pocket and the clothes on his back, there were other details to sort out.

"Yes, I will be coming in today."

Andy heard Miranda say to whoever was on the phone, and mentally prepared a list of things she needed to do to ensure that it was as smooth and easy as possible for Miranda to do this. Miranda soon hung up the phone and looked at Andy.

"I think the children can go to school today, I am sure your assistant is more than capable of handling their safety."

"She is, I trained her myself. Someday she will go and start her own company, but for now, she is the best that I have to offer, and she is exceptionally good."

Andy replied as she stood up, intending to go to her room and prepare for the day. The kids were waking up and soon there would be more chaos to deal with, no doubt. Miranda also stood and before Andy could make her escape, Miranda walked into her arms and embraced her.

"I will not be able to touch you today. It is going to drive me mad."

Miranda said as she released Andy, kissing her lightly so as not to inflame either of them too much. Andy conceded that not touching Miranda all day was going to make her fingers itch, but unless they were in private with safety somewhat guaranteed, it would not be a problem to keep her hands off.

"Have you ever had an affair with a client before?"

Miranda suddenly asked, catching Andy mid-step. She almost stumbled at the question. So bold, so Miranda.

"No, Miranda, I have not. You are the only one."

She said quietly before retreating to her room to gather herself together. It was true. Of course, she had plenty of offers. She only worked for women, though for the women she worked for, she had of course protected men, but offers had not been in short supply. She supposed there was something about a bodyguard that just did that.

However, she had never been tempted, there had been no chemistry.

There had been no Miranda... Her mind amended quietly as she went to the bathroom and proceeded to do morning routine of making herself presentable to the world at large. She had already packed her bags, her damaged shirt was with the laundry that needed to go to the cleaner anyway. They would either fix it, or get rid of it, she was not concerned.

Involuntarily her eyes closed at the memory of Miranda tearing it off. Perhaps it would be hard to keep her hands off the other woman today, but she could not afford any lapses.

Soon she was ready, her phone was charged and her day could begin. Phone calls had been made, everything was arranged, she just needed to thank the two bouncers who had been guarding the elevator all morning. They would do it for free, of course, her reference for them was enough to ensure them a job anyplace they applied for, but Andy knew how reward her help.

Fingering the wad of bills she had confiscated from the intruder earlier, she quickly divided it into two equal rolls and then walked to the elevator, calling it. In a few moments, one of the two behemoths she had summoned was staring at her.

"Andy!"

He said with a smile, shaking her hand warmly. She smiled back at him. She had used him and his twin brother on many occasions, it helped even more that they were identical twins.

"John, my visitor this morning had this on him. Give one to Steven. Have a beer on me, and thank you both very much for your help today. Give my regards to your better half, and tell Steven that I have not forgotten poker night, I have just had to postpone it for a while."

She said to the towering man and handed him the two rolls of bills before telling him that he could go. The man did not even glance at the bills before nodding and smiling again. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. That settled, she turned to find Miranda sitting with the children as they animatedly talked about their evening and plans for the day. When Miranda turned to look at her, she felt pierced by the heat in her gaze.

Yep, today was going to be interesting...

* * *

Miranda sat in the car as Andrea drove her to Runway. They had departed from the hotel with a minimum of fuss and the children had been driven by Andrea's assistant to school. So far things were running on time, but she knew today would be hectic as she had a reputation to solidify and a demanding schedule to maintain.

Just because she was a target for possible assassination, did not mean she was not Miranda Priestly. That was all there was to it.

Andrea quickly had them across town and soon she was striding down the hallways that led to the Runway offices with Andrea walking a few steps behind her. Despite her air of cool indifference, all Miranda could think about was Andrea. Andrea naked, in her arms, in ecstasy. Thankfully she had long since learned to school her features into an impassive mask of blandness, or today would simply be impossible.

Emily came up to her and in a few moments Miranda reeled off a dozen things that needed attending to forthwith and with that, she entered her office and started to check her messages and to do list. It was indeed going to be a busy day.

Glancing up, she saw Andrea talking on her phone, an unreadable expression on her face which had Miranda very curious. She wondered what the phone call was about. As if summoned by her thoughts, Andrea knocked on her door and stepped into her office, discreetly glancing behind her before speaking.

"The person who leaked your whereabouts at the hotel has been reprimanded, fired, and fined. There is a possibility of further criminal charges as well, should you wish to lay them. The story about the Albanian Models is probably going to go live online today, and possibly being printed in the papers tomorrow."

Andrea paused, her face carefully closed to Miranda, but Miranda could see it in her eyes. Desire. Burning desire. She supposed that whenever they looked at each other it would be obvious, if anyone was paying attention.

"I still think it is prudent if you stay in a hotel tonight. My assistants have had more time to do background checks this time, so there should be no repeat of this morning. Your children got to school ok, and the report is that all is calm on that front."

It was obvious that Andrea had finished talking, so Miranda just nodded before speaking.

"Very well. I will defer to your expertise in this. I have a photo-shoot to attend in half an hour, it will require driving across town again. Emily is coming along. That is all."

Miranda said, her eyes boring into Andrea's. The other woman smiles slightly before nodding and leaving her office.

"Emily."

Miranda said, which caused her assistant to appear.

"Find out if Andrea works on long term contracts. Also, I want to know her salary. We have a photo-shoot to be at in half an hour, so make sure you have this information before we leave."

Miranda dismissed the girl and went back to work, her mind focused in the task at hand, though it wandered on more than one occasion to the events of the night, and of the morning. It was hard to maintain absolute focus. Impossible. She wondered if Andrea was having any trouble.

Five minutes before they were due to leave, Emily reappeared, a strange expression in her face as she handed Miranda a printout and then quickly left. How odd, Miranda thought as she glanced at the printout. Mentally her jaw dropped as she looked at the facts and figures.

Andrea had free access to a Runway company credit card, Miranda assumed that she used it for expenses as they arose. The car that she used was one that belonged to her company, but Runway would pay for a maintenance check when all was said and done, as per policy.

Also, she had a petty cash allowance that gave her the ability to hand out cash as needed without being out of pocket provided that she had a record of it either itemised by her, or in the form of receipts.

It was Andrea's retainer that made her startle, until she realised that Andrea had a small fleet of assistants and other resources applied to her work. Miranda knew lawyers who worked for less, but then again, lawyers were not making her safe and risking their lives to protect her.

The last item on the list was the fact that Andy did not, in fact, work extended contracts, her contract was renewed each day, in fact, thus allowing both employer and employee full flexibility should the need arise. This made Miranda slightly sad. She wanted some way of keeping Andrea by her side.

She desperately wanted this...

Glancing at her watch, she realised that it was time to go, so she gathered her things and her print out and headed out. Not surprised when Andrea pulled up just as she left the building and moments later, she and Emily were in Manhattan traffic as Andy expertly drove the car towards their destination.

After dictating some things to Emily, Miranda withdrew into a thoughtful state, wondering what she should do with her dilemma. It did not seem likely that Andrea would linger once this situation was over.

She speculated that the story about Albanian Models would cause a furore, and then local, state and federal authorities would become involved and the Albanian mob would have something better to do, then to worry about her. Of course it was all speculation.

Right now however, Miranda wanted to be alone with Andrea. She wanted Andrea naked, splayed out before her. The photo-shoot was going to be murder, and already her mood was dipping southwards.

Miranda smiled internally in a mirthless fashion when she felt Emily almost cringe beside her. After so long, of course the girl knew exactly what was going on in her moods. How could she not?

* * *

Andy suppressed some dark laughter as she watched Miranda reign over the photo-shoot. Models, designers, makeup artists, prop people, scurried around trying their damndest to do her bidding. Miranda was a hard mistress to please though, and Andy knew she was distracted and edgy, so that probably made her even more demanding. No doubt the attending crowd thought she was about as friendly and cuddly as razor-wire.

It made Andy smile inwardly for some reason.

Touching her ear she answered her phone, in public she preferred to be more discreet, though she hated the ear-piece. An assistant gave her a report on the findings they had continued to gather from the morning events, filling her in on immediate details and telling her that her email had a more detailed report. Andy wondered if Miranda was still on the prime target list, or had the fact that the story was already live online refocused attentions.

She could not afford to assume that it had, so when the photo-shoot wrapped up, she followed Miranda as she walked to the street without warning. Emily was glued to her side, taking notes, but Andy was a little bewildered as to why Miranda had suddenly decided to use her legs, rather than a car. Granted, they were in the high fashion district, perhaps she wanted to visit a store.

This turned out to be incorrect as Emily separated from Miranda and continued along the street, quickly being trailed by one of Andy's assistants, and Miranda then turned back to her, her eyes dark and unreadable as she came closer.

"I want you."

She said in a low voice when she stopped near Andy to window shop in the high end fashion boutique that they were in front of. It only took a moment for the occupants to recognise Miranda and before Andy could guide her away, Miranda was being coaxed into the store, her expression tighter than normal.

Shivering at the words that the other woman had spoke to her, Andy followed. She knew that her clothes would give her instant access to this boutique, even if her bearing might give the proprietors some pause.

Watching the street and Miranda, Andy idly glanced about the store, noting that it was indeed a very high end location. Shaking her head minutely, she took some time to glance at her email on her phone, trying to mentally extrapolate what the next move on the endless chessboard of life might be.

The email was thorough, and informative, but not very helpful. She needed someone to make a move, more pieced of the puzzle needed to be found.

"She wants you."

A voice spoke next to her, causing her to glance over. Andy had been ignoring the occupants of the store, save for noting their shifting locations. She had no interested them, only Miranda interested her right now.

"Where?"

Andy asked, modulating her voice to project authority, command and a touch of opulence. It would bode well for the people who ran this shop to realise that they were not speaking to just anyone. The woman who had spoken seemed to take a moment to look Andy over, her eyes seeming to finally register that Andy was not an ill-dressed muscle.

"This way."

The woman said, guiding Andy to the rear of the store where Miranda was. Andy realised that she could not even look at Miranda without feeling a rush of desire. Her hands itched as she got close enough to pick up the other woman's scent. Miranda turned to her and held something out to Andy. It was a shirt.

One very much like the one that Miranda had ruined last night in the hotel, a slightly different colour.

Something in Andy told her that this was important to Miranda, somehow deeply important. Andy took the proffered garment and examined it. It was her size, but it would need tailoring. Usually she had her shirts made custom, but an off the rack shirt that was adjusted to fit her like a custom shirt, would also work.

"This will fit me, but it will need adjusting."

Andy said as she handed the shirt back, her eyes boring into Miranda. Miranda just turned back to the woman who was attending to her and Andy assumed she was no longer needed so walked towards the entrance of the store once more. Moments later, Miranda joined her and Andy walked her back to the car and they drove back to Runway in silence, Andy's hands itching the whole time.

Just before they alighted from the car, Andy turned to look at Miranda in the back seat, her eyes unguarded for just a moment.

"And I want you."

She said in a low voice, quickly exiting the car and opening the door for Miranda, her face a mask of professionalism. This was going to be hard, and it was going to be impossible for her to leave Miranda when this was over.

* * *

Later that evening, Miranda walked into the new hotel room that Andrea had arranged for. This was a Presidential Suite, again, set up for her children and for her and for maximum security. Andrea had told her earlier that the hotel's management had given a guarantee that Miranda's whereabouts would not be leaked.

Speaking of Andrea, where was she? Miranda walked past a beautiful flower arrangement, smiling slightly. She loved flowers. She wondered if it was standard to the hotel, or if it was something that Andrea had personally selected. There seemed to be so much about the other woman that she did not know.

She wanted to know it all, though. She wanted Andrea here right now. Where was she?

As if summoned by her thoughts, Andrea stepped in from the balcony, her eyes seeming to devour Miranda as she got closer. Her professional mask quickly slipped into place though, and Miranda decided that she would break through it, by force, if needed, but first things first.

"The children are safely with their father, it was opportune that there was a visitation right now. My assistant will stay and watch over them and by proxy, your ex-husband as well. I do not think they will be in any danger. I have an open line of communication open at all times, so if you have any wishes or concerns, we can address them at any time"

Miranda nodded in satisfaction, certain that her children were safe.

"So, we are alone?"

She inquired, noting that the large antique clock on the mantelpiece said it was 9 PM. It had been a very long day, busy and successful, but very long.

"I have backup in a nearby room, but yes, we are alone. The windows and doors are alarmed. Should room service be required, I will disable the alarms for the duration."

By the time Andrea had finished talking, Miranda was standing almost on top of her, her hand trailing down the hard, yet soft body that she had worshiped the night before.

"Want to try on your new shirt?"

She asked. Emily had managed to her a designer to measure out Andrea when the woman had been willing to stand still for a minute and the shirt had been altered, washed and pressed in the afternoon. She wanted to see Andy in it. Somehow it was important to her.

Andrea seemed to pause, looking at her searchingly before nodding and allowing Miranda to walk her to the sitting area of the room. Pulling out the shirt she held it up. When she had seen it in the little boutique, she had somehow known it would suit the other woman, and while she knew that Andrea wore handmade custom shirts, she knew it would pass.

This was a one of a kind shirt, though it was off the rack.

While she watched hungrily, Andy shed her jacket, then the set of belts that held her weapons, before she un-tucked her shirt, unbuttoning first one cuff, then the other, before turning to buttons at the front. It was then that Miranda knew she was being teased, tormented, tempted. The crisp shirt slid from perfect shoulder and Andrea stood in her form fitting camisole.

Without a word, Miranda walked closer, her hand sliding up Andrea's side, moving to caress her face, before she brought their lips together in a soft kiss, satisfying an ache that had been with her since she last kissed Andrea what seemed like a lifetime ago. Andrea then allowed her to pull the new shirt on. It fit perfectly, it looked gorgeous.

Miranda moved her hands to Andrea's belt, her hands making quick work of it and of the fastening of her pants which slid down easily. Andrea obligingly stepped out of them and out of her shoes and socks. Now she stood in front of Miranda, clad basically only in the shirt that Miranda had chosen and bought for her.

It was intensely erotic, and achingly beautiful...

* * *

Andy could feel her heartbeat escalate as Miranda looked at her. At this point, nothing short of an emergency could get Andy to stop her body, or stop Miranda. She wanted this. How had she lived before this?

The thought crossed her mind fleetingly before Miranda moved in, her hands sliding under Andy's new shirt to caress her, to possess her. The rush of sensation and desire made her mind stutter to a halt and as Miranda's mouth brushed her throat, Andy started to work on the fact that the other woman was far too clothed.

It was very hard to focus as a mouth capable of reducing her to her basic form; pure animal, moved up her throat seeking her mouth, but she persevered, and soon Miranda's skin was burning under her fingers.

Their mouths touched, languidly at first, but quickly an all encompassing hunger overtook them and without preamble, Andy pressed Miranda down onto the plush chair she was standing near. She caressed her way up Miranda's legs as she slid between then, her mouth tasting, licking as she went, Miranda's hands pulling at her hair mindlessly.

It was intoxicating to just be here, like this, right now.

Miranda pulled her up and they kissed, half naked bodies flush against each other, and Andy was lost. She knew she was. If Miranda asked, she would stay. She would regret nothing, and she would stay. For today, tomorrow, for always.

How could she live without this now that she had experienced it? Impossible. Pushing Miranda's shirt off her shoulders, Andy laid her head near Miranda's heart, hearing the steady but quick beating. A telltale if there ever was one.

Pulling back from Miranda's upper body, Andy slid down smooth skin and wrapped her lips around a pert nipple, exposed when Andy had made short work of Miranda's bra. Legs wrapped around her body and held her tight as she kissed the sensitive skin, using the distraction to trail her hand down Miranda's body, easily sliding past silk underwear into wet hear, her fingers parting folds, sliding down and caressing gently.

Miranda just moaned against her and her hips rose to meet Andy's hand. A few moments later, she fingers into Miranda, first one, then two, and slid her thumb over the sensitive flesh as she did, her mouth still working on tight nipples as hands in her hair encouraged her to continue.

A few moments later, Miranda came, her body heaving under Andy as she did, muscles clamping down in her fingers, a cry erupting from her lips. It was a perfect moment and Andy's body clenched in sympathy as she felt her own wetness slide down her leg. Moving her head up she kissed Miranda's lips, gently kissing her and sliding fingers out of her as she did. For a while they simply laid together on the soft seat and Andy listened to Miranda's heartbeat calm down.

Andy felt Miranda sit up a little and looked up into eyes that practically blazed with intensity. She swallowed slightly as Miranda pressed her to stand and then kissed her deeply before walking her towards the balcony. It was a wide and expansive place and like the sitting area of the hotel room, it was furnished with things that you just wanted to sit on and in.

Miranda backed Andy to the one chair that was actually directly under the night sky and coaxed her to sit, puling a cushion from another chair as she knelt in front of Andy, her face shadowed by the darkness on the balcony. Andy felt a gentle hand encourage her legs to open and a moment later she felt a warm body slide its way between them. Miranda kissed her deeply before her hands claimed her.

It was as if Miranda knew that Andy could not wait, would not wait, as she took Andy to a new place with hands that seemed to be touching everyplace inside of her. Just when Andy felt her orgasm begin to peak Miranda slowed down a little, bringing her back from the edge slightly before sliding her body down Andy's and fastening her mouth on Andy's neck where it met her shoulder.

Her hand continued to work and as Andy began to undulate into her orgasm, she felt sharp teeth close around the edge of her shoulder, the bright edge of Miranda's teeth shooting sensation directly to every nerve ending in Andy's body just as she came. The pleasure was heightened by the non-pain of Miranda's teeth and Andy felt like she was going to explode as her pleasure peaked.

Finally she was still, and Miranda gently moved her hand away and laid her head on Andy's chest, the quiet calm that was the eye of the storm taking over for the moment. She kissed the top of Miranda's head and sighed softly. There was no question, somehow, in the space of a day and a half she had managed to fall in love.

Was this even possible?

* * *

If only her assistants, her boss, her readers, her staff, even her ex-husband or friends, could see her now. Splayed over the mostly nude body of a woman under the night sky. They would probably not believe their eyes if they did see it, not that they ever would. Miranda reflected that this was indeed a very unusual situation for her to be in, unexpected, to say the least.

She also found that it felt very natural, somehow

.

Feared by many, admired by some, reviled by quite a few, she was the most powerful woman in the industry that she inhabited, but right now she just felt like a woman, a woman in love. In love? Her mind repeated. A hand moving in her hair distracted her from her thoughts as Andrea moved under her, seeming to stretch out her magnificent body in the warm night. The shirt really did become her.

Her stomach informed her that it required sustenance, it had been a while since she had eaten and well, she had just used some energy. Perhaps Andrea would be up for some room service. A hotel like this was pretty much like a five star restaurant, and Miranda did not feel like getting dressed and going out, for one Andrea would revert to her bodyguard demeanour, but also Miranda wanted her all to herself.

"We should eat something."

She finally said softly as she traced a random pattern with her finger on the soft skin under her cheek. Another movement and Andrea seemed to come awake from whatever quiet state that she had slipped into.

"Sounds good. Room service?"

Came a quiet reply as Andrea shifted to a more upright position and stood, pulling Miranda to her feet as she did. The easy display of strength caused Miranda's libido to stir. It seemed she could not get enough of this woman, would not get enough ever, probably.

She sighed as long arms wrapped around her and squeezed her, arms that belonged to a person who did not care that she was Miranda Priestly of Runway. Andrea only cared that she was Miranda Priestly, the woman. It was divine.

Moving to the sitting area they collected their discarded clothes and went to their respective rooms to get into something more decent for eating and seeing people. Miranda opted for casual clothes that she would ordinarily sit around her house in, if she was sitting around the house. She also brushed her hair and teeth, but decided that she and Andrea were already well past the dressing up for dinner after making love in an hotel room phase.

Moving back into the sitting area, she stopped in her tracks upon laying her eyes on Andrea. The other woman was wearing faded jeans and a tee shirt. Miranda could see a telltale bulge of a weapon in the waistband of the jeans, but Andrea was also barefoot. There was something compelling about it, beautiful about it. It seemed to empathised the casual ease with which Andrea held herself, and it was sexy as hell.

Miranda moved up to Andrea where she was perusing the menu and slid her hands over Andrea's arms and shoulders and then down her front, peppering the back of her neck with kisses where it was exposed by the ponytail that Andy had pulled her hair back into.

Delicious.

Andrea turned in the circle of her arms and kissed Miranda's face before moving to her lips, her mouth hot and wanting. It seemed that flames were only every banked between them. Anything, everything set them off again to blaze with an inferno. By the time Andrea pulled away, Miranda was more than ready to forego room service, but she reasoned that she would need something in her stomach to be able to fuel the fires.

Leaning against Andrea's chest she breathed in the scent that had become somehow essential to her. Clean and fresh, with a touch of perfume, but mainly, a scent that was absolutely Andrea. Miranda did not want to consider life without it, but it seemed that the time would come where she would need to. She did not think she would be able to let go. She was sure she would not be able to, in fact.

They eventually turned to ordering food and refreshments and then Andrea made a few phone calls, obviously being updated on circumstances and events before she came to sit near Miranda, tucking her feet under Miranda's thigh and smiling slightly.

"My assistant reports that your children are doing fine, no sign of any problems or issues."

Miranda nodded as Andrea relayed the information and smiled her thanks.

"What happens tomorrow?"

She asked, despite herself.

"If the story breaks as we expect it to, I think the authorities will be compelled to act very quickly and the Albanians will have many other problems to worry about."

"The authorities will have had some warning, and it is pretty inconceivable that there were no law enforcement agencies who were not aware of this on some level, so there will be some sort of activity almost immediately."

"I see."

Miranda replied. Andrea was not really telling her anything she did not already know. What she wanted to know, was if and when Andrea would be leaving.

"If this happens, it is conceivable that the threat to you will no longer be immediate and certainly not so severe, in which case a normal bodyguard would suffice."

Andrea's voice was tight as she said the word normal. It was obvious to Miranda that she was loathe to allow something like this to happen. However, Miranda had seen the paperwork dealing with Andrea's salary, it was unlikely that she would be retained for any longer than necessary.

Miranda's thoughts were scattered by the arrival of room service and she watched with fascinated interest as Andrea kept herself between Miranda and the server at all times. It was very surreptitious of course, but obvious to Miranda. Soon the man was gone however, and Andrea was examining the contents of the cart that he had left.

Tea and cold foods, some sweets and wine. Things they could ignore or eat at will, basically. Andrea had been very deliberate in her ordering, something which Miranda found delightful. Even now, she hungered to feel Andrea, but they still needed to talk, so she would wait. If she could.

"I do not want you to go"

Miranda said suddenly, deciding that she would put her heart on her sleeve. Not one to take chances, she wished briefly that she could take the words back, but was also glad that she had managed to say them.

"I do not want to go."

Andrea said after a few long moments, her voice quiet.

* * *

Andy sipped her tea and studied Miranda. There were things she could do in order to focus her time in New York City, but the reality was, that her profession meant that she would be focused in other people, not Miranda. This was the problem. Also, Miranda herself had a demanding career, very little of her time was her own.

Was this a problem? Perhaps not. Perhaps the time they could have, would be enough. Perhaps it would be perfect. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps...

She would need to think about it. For now, she just wanted to be quiet and be with Miranda. Tomorrow would come too soon, and for all she knew this was the last night that they would have together. What one wanted, versus what one could have, were two very separate things.

Lost in thought, she did not notice that Miranda had moved to stand next to her until she was there. It was an indication of how at ease she felt with the other woman, that her hair-trigger defences were not activated by her. A hand caressed her hair before Miranda leaned down to kiss her.

"Enough thinking, come to bed."

Miranda said as she pulled away, taking Andy's empty cup and pulling on her hand, walking her willingly to the master bedroom of the suite. Closing the door behind them, Miranda stood and watched her for long moments, her eyes dark. Andy's toes curled into the rug beneath her feet.

It was amazing, how this woman made her feel, normally she was not this insatiable, not this hungry. Normally she would rather be asleep, especially after barely sleeping the night before.

Normally, that is.

This was not the usual norm, for her, and she knew that it was not for Miranda either.

As she curled into Miranda's arms sometime later, revelling in the feeling of being held, she realised that the decision was pretty much made for her. The steady heartbeat under her ear and the gentle hand that was playing with the ends of her hair, belonged to a woman who had somehow become essential to her very being.

"I don't think I could leave you."

She whispered as she placed a kiss on the underside of Miranda's jaw. Her words caused a slight inhalation in the other woman, but by the way arms tightened around her, she knew it was a good sign.

"I don't think I could let you go."

Miranda finally said in reply as she pulled Andy even closer, if that was possible, sighting contentedly as she did. Smiling to herself, Andy felt her eye lips grow heavy as Miranda's breathing became heavy and steady, a sure sign that her lover was also falling asleep. Her lover. Andy thought happily as she finally closed her eyes and slipped into sleep...

**The End**


End file.
